<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The problem with soulmates by AyeeItsJaee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640763">The problem with soulmates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeeItsJaee/pseuds/AyeeItsJaee'>AyeeItsJaee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates, not between main ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeeItsJaee/pseuds/AyeeItsJaee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama was always told soulmates were the people who would also love you, no matter what. They would cherish you and never want to be away from you. They would protect you forever. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone was wrong. </p><p>His two soulmates didn't want or need him. Their faces didn't light up when they saw him, they didn't want him in their arms. </p><p>Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime had each other. </p><p> </p><p>They didn't need Kageyama Tobio. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kageyama was always told soulmates were the people who would also love you, no matter what. They would cherish you and never want to be away from you. They would protect you forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His two soulmates didn't want or need him. Their faces didn't light up when they saw him, they didn't want him in their arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime had each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn't need Kageyama Tobio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn't need the volleyball obsessed boy who smiled brightly at them on his first day of middle school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn't need the scared boy whose eyes flashed in fear when a hand was raised, because he could handle his parents hitting him but his soul mates were supposed to protect him, not hurt him right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn't need the third year who sat alone at his grandfather's funeral because his sister couldn't stand the sight of him and his parents didn't want him near them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn't need the king of the court who stood alone as his teammates walked away without a care. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn't need him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Kageyama decided he didn't want nor need them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama had volleyball. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama had Karasuno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama was happy to have his friends even if he didn't have his soulmates. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>So of course that's when the two decided they wanted him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kageyama Tobio knew that his soulmates hated him. He had known for years and as much as it hurt he had to live with it just as he had for the past three years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had lived with his parents harsh words and shoves for his entire life he could handle his stupid soulmates hating him so much they couldnt even look at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was happier now that he had started going to Karasuno, started having a team who cared about him for once, it was nothing like his old team. He didnt feel like an outcast in his team, didnt feel like he was unwanted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He loved his team and loved how they included him instead of shutting him out and leaving him alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though, when it caused situations like this he hated it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Kageyamaaa, tell us who your soulmates are!” Hinata whined, holding onto Kageyama's arm as Tanaka and Noya held the other. They had been talking about soulmates that morning and Kageyama had grumbled about how his soulmates sucked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, just tell us!” Noya ordered, glaring up at the taller male. He didn't notice as Kageyama started to tremble and the setters breath quickened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey now you three, let the king be. He doesn't want to tell us.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, trying not to show how he was concerned. Because of the fear in Kageyama's eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was a blur for Kageyama after that, everyone's voices becoming too loud. The second the grips loosened on his arms Kageyama bolted, stumbling past confused third years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ran all the way to Kitagawa Daiichi without even noticing as he had hundreds of times before. He stood and looked at the school, clutching his wrist where his soulmates names were written. He hated how he would always have a reminder of how he was not good enough, for his soulmates or for anybody else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The faded marks would be a constant reminder of the love he could have had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oikawa-san, please teach me your serve!” A smaller Kageyama Tobio, fresh out of elementary school, smiled shyly at his upperclassman and team captain, who just scoffed and walked away. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That didn't deter Kageyama though. The boy just followed Oikawa like a baby duck, eyes wide and hopeful. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please Oikawa-San? Your serve is amazing!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop mocking me you brat!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kageyama flinched back, wanting to cry as Oikawa screamed at him. His mother always called him a brat and she hated him, so Oikawa must have hated him too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shittykawa calm yourself down right now! Kageyama just ignored him, he's in a shitty mood” Iwaizumi scoffed, dragging Oikawa away. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kageyama always thought that Iwaizumi and Oikawa were a perfect couple even if they were children. They had each other's messy handwriting on their wrists from the first time they had touched and they were hardly ever apart. Kageyama figured that his parents were wrong about soulmates and that soulmates could be good.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kageyama couldn't wait to meet his. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A week later saw Kageyama following Oikawa again, but this time was different. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oikawa had decided to grab Kageyama's arm and slam him against the wall, drawing out a yelp from the small boy. Iwaizumi had bolted inside the gym from where he was waiting for Oikawa. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kageyama watched as Iwaizumi yanked Oikawa away and started to yell at him after checking on Kageyama. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But, what Kageyama was more focused on was the writing forming over his wrist.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Iwaizumi Hajime’ and ‘Oikawa Tooru’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They were his soulmates. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oikawa who hated him for reasons Kageyama didn't know and Iwaizumi who would pick Oikawa over anyone any day. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kageyama didn't even notice as he started wailing until he noticed Oikawa and Iwaizumi looking at him oddly. They both had their jackets on so they hadn't seen Kageyama's writing yet. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What's wrong with you? I didn't shove you that hard did I?” Oikawa's voice actually was kind and concerned as he spoke to Kageyama. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You shouldnt of shoved him at all! You're so shitty!” Iwaizumi kicked Oikawa's leg, not enough to leave any damage. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I'm sorry! Im sorry!” Kageyama held his wrist to his chest as he cried, hoping Oikawa would hate him more. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He couldn't stop Oikawa from grabbing his arm and yanking it, couldn't stop as his soulmates' faces turned shocked as they saw their own names and handwriting. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He couldn't stop as Oikawa stormed off, screaming about how Kageyama would never be his soulmate. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He couldn't stop the look of pity Iwaizumi gave him as he was told to put a block up so Iwaizumi and Oikawa would never have to feel Kageyama's emotions and vise versa. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He couldn't stop as Iwaizumi walked away, leaving the small boy alone, his back bruised and his heart shattered. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That was when Kageyama decided his parents were right. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Soulmates would only hurt you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kageyama had gone home that night and watched the glee spread across his parents' faces as he told them he wanted to put a soul block on and, for the first time in years, his parents said they were proud. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kageyama supposed that made the tight empty feeling in his chest a little more bearable.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He knew his parents' love wouldn't last but at least he had it for even a little bit. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kageyama laid in bed that night, his entire body hurting as he watched his soulmates' names go dull. A single tear dripped down his face as he closed his eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His dreams consisted of the disgusted faces of his soulmates looking down at him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama knew that day would haunt him forever. The day his soulmates rejected him. The day he lost all hope in love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kageyamaaaa! I'm sorry!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama grunted as a smaller body ran into him. He blinked down as he saw bright red hair, clearly belonging to Hinata. It wasn't long before Hinata was joined by Tanaka and Noya, wailing about how they were sorry they were pressuring him into speaking about soulmates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama chose not to worry about how they found him and why they were here, just focusing on their warmth which had caused the ever peasant sting of his marks to vanish into little more than a buzz. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama melted into the hug pile, which had grown as everyone else joined, even a reluctant Tsukishima who had been dragged by Yamaguchi. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima's eyes met Kageyamas and for the first time Kageyama decided that Tsukishima didn't hate him, no matter what he said. If Tsukishima truly hated him he would have just left as he usually does instead of looking for Kageyama. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama finally felt like he had a team who cared about him, who wouldn't judge him or abandon him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama finally felt happy, knowing he didn't need his soulmates in order to make him happy anymore.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>